


The Beasts of Aeaea

by L_C_Weary



Series: Athena and The Pals [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Evil Corporations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: No one knows what happens at the building of the Aeaea Enterprise. They have a good reputation and wild dogs. And a man named Odysseus.





	The Beasts of Aeaea

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new, it's in present tense.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

The building of Aeaea is like every big corporate business building. Towering over the city, covered in glass and shines with blueish-greenishness from the machines working inside.

This building is the heart of the corporation. This is the place where all operations are managed, this houses all the employees, all meetings are held here.

From the name of the business, Aeaea, it is hard to tell what the company is occupied with, what the thousands of enthusiastic minions of it do.

It's an agency, specialized in accommodations and the entertainer market. They book hotels, reserve tables, in the biggest secrecy or with the whole wild world knowing, depends on the customer. They have relationships with luxury hotels, apartment houses and cheap motels too.

They choose the best to suit your request, be the request a place to have lovely vacation, a place to sort out a conflict between criminal organizations, a place to fake a death or fake living while you're killing yourself.

They trade out business cards and names to everyone's interest.

Their clients differ from one another, but all of them powerful in some way. Some have power from money, some have power from politics, some have power from fame.

This is how they're financing the giant building of Aeaea. They have exclusive sources and not just for money.

No one knows who works at the company. Extremely career oriented people, that's for sure. Educated and elegant people who spend all their days and nights in the building of Aeaea, just working and working creating money and money only. These people leave their friends, their houses, their marriages, everything as they slowly became one with the Aeaea.

However, none of them seems to have a problem with their employer. Almost none of them. When the company holds press conferences or looks for employees - they are always looking for new people - everyone looks content and cared for.

Its image radiates beauty and high class. It's flashy and perfect.

Naturally, there are some nasty rumors about Aeaea. A particularly nosy reporter found some half-eaten raw meat that was most likely the chew toy of the giant dog-wolves, which guarded the building from unwanted guests. The big dogs are also a reason for concern in particular circles.

That's basically the only thing that makes people question the awesomeness of Aeaea. That and a man called Odysseus.

The big Odysseus scandal happened after an employee left the company and went to the newspapers to tell them all the ugliness he, in theory, experienced.

His story went viral. He talked about shady deals, criminals, the agency they worked with regularly, he talked about torture and murder. He talked about beasts, monstrosities kept in the basement, creatures that did the dirty job of cleaning up the bodies of undisciplined employees and the casualties that occurred at their events. 

According to him the only reason he shared his story was to save everyone from Aeaea and its CEO, Circe, but it became his downfall too.

Circe looks for him. He knows. He knows, when there are people in suits in front of his home. He knows she is after him, when there are no one else on the streets but him and his ex-colleagues, dozens of them. He understands it's going to be his death, when they start marching towards him, but they don't touch him just surround him, pushing him in the city for almost an hour, and he realizes they are leading him to the Aeaea building.

In the Aeaea Parking Garage he is left alone. Suddenly, the hundreds of people are gone and it's only the noise of high heels getting closer. Circe stands in her grey suit outfit, formal as ever, a few co-workers at her side, and she smiles to him. Around her eyes the grin carves place for wrinkles. Even those look like snakes trying to leave her face to be able to serve her. 

Odyssey in theory knows what is going to happen but he is still somehow amazed when the elegant business people at Circe's side shed their suits, skins and human features and turn into the monsters he mostly saw in his nightmares.

He's aware of his chances. Running and fighting is unnecessary and impossible. The beasts are at his feet in seconds, biting, pushing their claws into him, and he almost wastes the time he has to let out a shout of pain, by being surprised, before another monster goes for his throat. Almost.

The last thing he sees, before getting pulled into dark oblivion, is the face of a calm and collected Circe. Odyssey ran away from her once and it seems with that, he wasted the one miracle he earned in his life.

He fears the beasts are only tearing him apart for torture and they won't actually kill him. He fears tomorrow he is going to wake up and be like the monsters which are currently feasting on him.

His fears are not without reason. Tomorrow he's going to walk into the building of Aeaea, smile at his co-workers and the stunned reporters, he is going to take his place at his desk and work for his boss, for Circe of Aeaea.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how widely known it is, but Aeaea (or Eëa) was the island of Circe.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
